Michaela's High School Chronicles
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: Michaela the Ghosthog's not to excited about moving to Station Square with her family and attending, Chaos High; A high school for Mobians. Things went from bad to worst when she ticked off Cray the Crow, the most popular girl in school. But with the help of her new friends and sister, Michaela's going to shine bright and fight to be crowed Fall Formal princess.
1. Chapter 1

Michaela's High School Chronicles

Chapter 1: Moving in

"Seriously, why do we have to start a new school again?" Michaela, a brown and pink hedgehog complained in the backseat of her parents car with two other hedgehogs with her. One was her twin sister, Nikita and the other was Michael, her older brother, he was a few years older than the two girls but they considered him cool because they understand each other like a team.

"Because Michaela, since Dad started his new job in Station Square, he wants to stay somewhere nearby work." Mirage, their mother explained to her looking at her crossed faced daughter.

"I get that but still..." Michaela said but then stopped as the car stopped by a two story house painted a sky blue and white with a red moving van parked nearby. Michaela admits to herself the house was nice but she thinks it'll still take awhile to adjust to living in the city.

"Here we are." Mirage said as she, Hurricane, her husband and their children got out of the car and looked at the house.

"Pretty good. Gotta admit." Nikita smiled and nodded in approval as she looked at the house.

"Yeah." Michael agreed as he looking admiringly at the house the looked at Michaela. "What do you think sis?"

"I have no comment..." Michaela grumbled, with her arms crossed, very uninterested in the house a bit. Then two hedgehog movers came out of the house and went to Hurricane.

"We're all done moving everything in sir." One of them reported to him cheerfully.

"Thanks boys." Hurricane thanked them as they got in the moving van and started it up.

"No problem." the other one told him as he drove the moving van down the street and waved goodbye at them. Hurricane then looked at his family, smiling proudly.

"Well everyone, this is it." Hurricane said to them. "We're all gonna be starting our new lives here in Station Square and kids, don't stay up too late, you have school in the morning."

"OK dad." Michael, Michaela and Nikita told him as the all went inside the house. Michaela looked around curiously at the living room, the walls were painted a bright orange with photos hung on them, the TV in the corner surrounded by the sofa and the couch and a antique rug on the floor.

"Love what they done with the place." Nikita gasped in awe looking around the living room. Michaela just rolled her eyes annoyed at her twin sister's gushing and decided to go upstairs and away from everyone for awhile. She climbed up and checked to see which room was hers since now that she and Nikita no longer have to share a room since their fifteenth birthday.

"Which one is mine?" Michaela asked as she opened a door to a random bedroom, it was painted a navy blue with a few sports posters on them, a red guitar on one side, resting on an amp and an Xbox 360 connected to a small flat screen TV.

"My guess, this is Michael's room." Michaela observed as she left the room and closed the door. She then went to the one on the far left and opened that one, the bedroom was painted dark grey with green skulls with heart shaped eye sockets all over, a wrought iron bed with black and red thorny roses on them, a black Gothic style vanity and a case containing a big tarantula in it.

"Yep, defiantly Nikita's room." Michaela giggled to herself as she closed the door then she checked the one in the middle between Michael's and Nikita's rooms. The bedroom was painted neon pink with fuchsia pink music notes one them, a pink four poster bed with a canopy, a maple computer desk with a printer and a pink laptop decorated with butterflies, an HD TV, and a pink vanity with a butterfly shaped mirror.

"This one is mine." Michaela smiled happily as she took off her shoes, sat at her computer desk and turned on her computer. "Luckily I found my room, because I'm exhausted from the move and I need strength to survive the school day tomorrow..."

_**This is the very first fanfiction that I ever did with my OC Michaela, I decided to do high school and to tell more about her and her family from her point of view.**_

_**Michaela, Mirage, Hurricane, Nikita and the movers(c) me**_

_**Michael(c) to my Deviantart bro JamestheFoxable1**_


	2. Chapter 2

Michaela's High School Chronicles

Chapter 2: New School

The next day, Michaela was in bed still sleeping until her alarm clock went off. Michaela lazily moaned as she slapped the off button on it and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Jeez, today is the first day of Chaos High…" Michaela told herself as she sluggishly got out of bed yawning and took her towel off its rack as she hurriedly went to the bathroom before Nikita or Michael beat her to it. Michaela locked the door, got undressed and took a cold shower because she thinks it'll wake her up and open her eyes. After her shower, she wrapped her towel around herself and taking in a deep sigh, she then opened the door and saw a crossed eyed Nikita and Michael standing next to the door way.

"Don't worry guys; I didn't use the hot water." Michaela joked playfully as she went into her room. She looked behind her back and saw Nikita and Michael fight over who's going inside the bathroom. She rolled her eyes a little annoyed that her twin sister and older brother are fighting over the bathroom, especially since there's another one downstairs. She then dried herself off and then she checked her closet to pick her outfit. She searched for awhile then found her outfit for today. She put on a white t-shirt with a cyan butterfly on it, denim jeans, black buckled boots, cyan star earrings, her light blue gloves with red rings and her purple collar with a lavender flower on it.

"With that out the way, next is breakfast." Michaela said proud of her outfit and went downstairs to the dining room where her parents where. Mirage was getting breakfast ready while her father was sitting at the table reading the morning paper having a quick bowl of cereal.

"Morning, mom and dad." Michaela greeted them somewhat cheerfully as she sat at the table next to Hurricane, who looked up at her from his newspaper.

"Morning to you too, sweetheart." Hurricane greeted her as he scratched her head playfully, making her laugh crazily.

"Dad!" Michaela laughed good-naturedly as she playfully fought of his hand. "I just brushed my hair."

"Sorry." Hurricane apologized to her. "Hey, where's your brother and sister?"

"They're fighting over the bathroom upstairs, but little do they know that there's another one downstairs." Michaela told him as she rolled her eyes, remembering how her siblings fought when she got out the bathroom, then she heard the sound of footsteps and saw Michael and Nikita entering the scene. Michael looked much more awake after his shower; his green quills looked much brighter than before and his blue eyes looked wide awake and he was basically wearing his black sneakers and fingerless gloves, light blue jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. Nikita has her black and green hair in a thick braid secured with skull shaped bubbles and some parts of her green hair was secured with bat berets. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped camisole with dark blue stars, a navy blue piano skirt, blue and black stripped arm warmers, black leggings and blue buckled strapped Mary-Janes. They both sat at the table with crossed arms, glaring at each other.

"Oh, you two made it." Mirage said as she stopped cooking for a moment looking at her other two children.

"We would've been here sooner if Michael didn't hog the bathroom." Nikita said crossing her arms and continued glaring at her brother.

"You're the one to talk…" Michael sneered at her, giving his youngest sister a mean look.

"OK, that is enough you two." Mirage scolded both of them as she served plates of freshly made pancakes for the three of them. All of them ate up, really enjoying them especially with the maple syrup and butter on top.

"You three have school in a few, so eat up and get going." Hurricane added as he folded up his newspaper, and put his bowl in the sink. "Speaking of which, I got to run."

"Bye honey." Mirage told him sweetly as they both kissed before he left though the door.

"Later." Hurricane said then looked at his children. "And kids, stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry, we won't." Michaela promised, doing the "scout's honor" sign. Hurricane then got in the car and drove off.

Michaela finished up her breakfast and gulped down a cool glass of orange juice and grabbed her pink shoulder bag with silver trimmings and sliver music notes chained to the strap before leaving,

"Come on guys, we have to get going." she said, a little impatient and ready to leave.

"All right already." Nikita said, almost yelling at her as she got up from the table, put her plate in the sink and grabbed her black backpack, covered with red roses and grayish thrones. Michael then followed Nikita, grabbing his blue backpack covered with darker blue stars and his red guitar.

"Bye mom." Michaela said as she hugged her and then left for the bus stop.

"See yah." Nikita said as she waved bye to her mom as she left, following her sister.

"Bye." Michael said quickly following his sisters as they walked down the street to the bus stop.

Michaela's POV:

Thank God, I had a good night's rest and breakfast down my stomach because nothing could have prepared me for this new school, Chaos High. Thanks to dad's new job at a software company, we're now living in Station Square and so far, it's only been day one.  
I looked at my brother and sister and still sorta wonder how we are related; me and Nikita have mom's light brown eyes and tan muzzle and arms, but my fur is a grayish-brown, Nikita's fur is a dark brown. I have mom's pink and brown hair, while Nikita's hair is jet black with green back hair and her bangs are black with green tips. Michael is all green with dad's dark blue eyes. I mostly look like mom, she told me that she looked exactly like me when she was my age and Nikita and Michael mostly looked like dad. We then made it to the bus stop where they were a few other kids hanging nearby. As soon as we got there, Michael stood near the stop sign and put on his headphones, Nikita just stood around looking at her watch and I started writing in my journal, it was lavender with dark purple and white flowers. It also has a special, sparkly, star shaped lock that can only be unlocked with the pendant on my collar.

"_Monday, September 10th_" I began to write. "_Me, my sister and big bro yesterday moved into Station Square but I'm not too excited to be in this city. If only dad didn't get that job, I wouldn't be feeling so bitter right now. For the life of me, the only reason we're going to Chaos High is because our dad managed to get us all scholarships there. I love dad, but sometimes, when it comes to his job, he makes more time for that and less time for his own kids_."

Normal POV:

Michaela finished writing in her diary when the bus came at the stop; she then put her diary quickly in her bag and followed her siblings and the other kids there on board. Michaela and Nikita went to back seat while Michael sat nearby, next to a female purple fox.

"You ready for this sis?" Nikita asked as she looked at her twin sister, looking a combination of concern and doubt.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Michaela said, though she doesn't sound like it. In fact, she was just as skeptical as her sister starting the school year at Chaos High; in fact she thinks they're going to have a very bad school year…


	3. Chapter 3

Michaela's High School Chronicles

Chapter 3: Chaos High

About two hours later, the bus then went into the school parking lot; Michaela looked from the window and saw the school. It was a brick building painted green with a big green emerald in the middle of the fountain in front of the building. Michaela was amazed at the place then noticed that everyone's getting out and she soon followed and stood with her brother and sister who were looking at the building in pure amazement.

"Well, this is it girls." Michael said as he looked at the building and went toward it with them. "You nervous?"

"Nope." Michaela said shaking her head except she wasn't smiling. "Just a bit concern."

"About what?" Nikita asked looking at her, curiously.

"I don't know." Michaela answered. "I just have a bad feeling that the school year won't be too good."

"Just keep calm and carry on." Nikita advised her, trying to sound optimistic for a Goth girl.

"Thanks sis." Michaela said kindly as they both entered the school and saw lots of Mobian teens walking around, chatting and getting to class.

"This place is so huge." Nikita gasped looking at the place.

"What should we do first Michael?" Michaela asked her big brother, looking up at him with her soft brown eyes.

"Dad says that we have to go to the office to get our class schedules." Michael explained as the three of them walked down the halls.

"So, where do we go?" Michaela asked, keeping her eyes out for the principal's office, but Nikita spot it first.

"Found it." Nikita said to her siblings, pointing at a brown door marked "Office". So, the trio knocked on the door. They waited for a while, until a voice said "Come in". As went inside, they saw in a big chair sat a young, female white cat that looked like she was in her early twenties, she has blonde hair and emerald green eyes covered with a pair of green framed glasses, a bit of hair that covers her left eye and her hair was in a neat ponytail. She had on a green lined camisole dress with a bow tied near the waist and a darker green trimming at the skirt, a beaded chain necklace with a flower design on it and a pair of light blue bow trimmed high heeled sandals even though she was sitting. All three of them immediately liked her when they first saw her.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked the three hedgehogs politely.

"Hello, I'm Michaela and these are my siblings, Michael and Nikita." Michaela politely introduced.

"I'm Miss Topaz, the principle, welcome to Chaos High." the principle introduced herself and welcomed the three hedgehogs. "I see you three are new here and require your schedules."

"Yes mam." Nikita nodded and grinned happily at the adult cat, who was searching through her filing cabinet and found their flies. Topaz then looked through their files and gave them their schedules.

"Here you go." Topaz told them as she put their flies back into the cabinet. "Your class schedules. I talked with your father yesterday and you three are attending here by a scholarship."

"That's right." Michaela said.

"Just to let you know that you three have to work hard to prove that you really earned your scholarship." Topaz half warned and half advised all three of them before they left her office.

"We will." Nikita said honestly, looking at the white cat with an honest look on her face.

"OK." Topaz smiled in a friendly way. "And if you need anything, my office is always open for you."

"Thanks." Michaela told her as the three of them left the office to their first classes. Michaela has Mathematics first, Nikita, Geography and Michael, Music. Michaela went to her first class in Classroom B-2. She had a map along with her schedule and found it easily. In the class, sat a whole row of bickering students and the teacher was a red male fox wearing a brown suit with a black tie and matching shoes. He noticed her and told the class to be quiet. Everyone became silent as the teacher went over to Michaela.

"Hello." he greeted her. "You must be Michaela. My name's Mr. Andrew."

"Hi." Michaela greeted in a friendly manner and grinned.

"Attention, everyone." Mr. Andrew announced. "We have a new student, her name's Michaela. How should we greet her?"

"Good morning." the whole class greeted her.

"Good morning." Michaela greeted back cheerfully to everyone.

"Well, miss Michaela." The red fox said looking at a clipboard and analyzing a list of student names. "The only available seat here is the one in the back next to Miss Jazzmine the Cat there."

Michaela looked at the back and saw an empty seat next to a brown female cat with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black collar around her neck, a purple T-shirt that shows off her shoulders, blue jeans pants with a skull buckled belt and was wearing dark purple sneakers with bold flame designs on them. Michaela though she was cool looking so she went to the empty seat next to her and introduced herself to her.  
"Hey Jazzmine, I'm Michaela." the hedgehog introduced herself to the cat girl.

"Hey Michaela." Jazzmine greeted and waved. "But you can call me Jazz."

"OK." Michaela said as she quickly stopped talking because Mr. Andrew was ready to begin his math lesson.

~Later after Maths class…~

Michaela was walking to her locker but it wasn't an easy task because the hallway was jam packed with so many students going to their other classes.

"Why is it at high school that the whole world's population is packed in here?" Michaela though to herself as she struggled to her locker, but all of a sudden, the whole mob of students parted in the middle like the Red Sea. Michaela didn't bother about it but went to her locker and get her books for her next class and also write a brief note in her journal, but before she could write, she looked up at saw the mob of students going crazy over a female crow that was wearing the latest designer clothes and accessories and was strutting down the pathway like it was a runway of a fashion show or something. She had long charcoal black hair and golden eyes and everyone, except the tomboy hedgehog Michaela, went head over heals, gushed or complimented her and her outfit.

"What's up, Cray?" a random hedgehog boy asked her.

"You look hot Cray!" a male rabbit complimented her.

"Are you coming to my party this weekend, Cray?" a girl rabbit asked the crow.

"Love your shoes, Cray!" a purple girl bat gushed at the shoes the crow was wearing.

"Will you marry me, Cray?" a male crow asked her, on her knees begging like he was actually proposing to her.

"You'll never guess who as a crush on you, Cray!" a girl cat informed her.

"Is that another designer purse, Cray?" a girl hedgehog asked her eyeing Cray's purse.

"Fabulous hair today, Cray!" a girl skunk told her.

Cray then went to her locker next to Michaela, opened it up and looked at her reflection in the door and apply her make up. Michaela knew somewhere that she is going to have a very bad school year, and she was right.

"_Journal entry, P.S._" Michaela though to herself and wrote in her journal. "_I knew before I even got in this school, that this school year's gonna be very bad; especially since I'm stuck with a locker next to Cray the Crow, THE most popular girl in school. Lucky me! :(_  
_But on a much happier note, I made a new friend, Jazzmine a.k.a Jazz the Cat. :) I know we've only just met today at Math class but we've agreed to sit with each other at lunch, hmm…I wonder if my bro and sis will sit with us at lunch or sit with the high school "cliques" here. Either way, I'd still love my brother and sister, even if they might be hanging out at the Goths and Rocker tables._"

When Michaela finished off her journal entry, the bell began to ring. She hurriedly put her journal back in her locker and quickly went to her next class.

_**Jazzmine/Jazz(c) dedeboo on DA**_  
_**Teachers and Principle Topaz(c) me**_  
_**Cray the Crow(c) me and my DA buddy SHADOWSHAUN200**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lunch and meeting the Mean Girl

At lunch, Michaela and Jazzmine were walking to the school cafeteria, where the whole school was and thus showing the cliques of high school.

"Wow." Michaela said looking at the lunch tables. "Is it just me or do all high schools have these cliques?"

"It's not just you." Jazzmine answered. "All high schools have cliques. Talk about social boundaries, it's almost like a zoo here."

"Alright." Michaela said as they went in line and got trays. "Let's get our lunches and get a table already."

As soon as Michaela and Jazzmine got their lunches, they walked together to find an empty table. Michaela looked around and spotted her siblings. Nikita was with the Goths, doing nothing much but slouching and eating her lunch. Michael was with the Rockers, tuning his guitar and playing a few chords. Michaela chuckled to herself as she knew that her siblings would be in cliques. Suddenly, Michaela accidentally slipped on the wet floor because she wasn't paying too much attention and her lunch flew out her hands and to make things worst, her lunch landed on Cray's new outfit; Spaghetti, chocolate cake, orange juice and all. Everyone saw what happened and starred with their jaws down except Jazzmine, who was trying not to laugh but she can't hold it and cracked up laughing. Cray just looked mortified; her outfit was a mess, then she gave an enraged faced and demanded who did this and almost at once everyone, except Michaela's siblings and Jazzmine, pointed at Michaela; who was a little embarrassed and ashamed of what happened.

"You." Cray growled at Michaela and stomped up to her like she was King Kong attacking the city. "How dare you!?"

Michaela got up slowly and dusted herself off. "I'm so sorry!" the brown hedgehog apologized. "I didn't mean to!"

"You right you sorry!" Cray yelled at her, enraged. "You just ruined my new outfit! You'll pay for this!"

Then suddenly, an orange fox with red hair and a squirrel with brown hair came up to Cray asking is she was OK.

"Cray girl, you OK?" the squirrel asked concerned.

"No, this…this…twerp ruined my new outfit!" Cary screamed.

Michaela hung her head low and ran out the cafeteria crying, but little did she know that Jazzmine and Nikita followed her. They followed her into the girl's bathroom were they saw her on the floor crying.

"Sis, you OK?" Nikita asked her twin.

"It was just an accident." Jazzmine added, rubbing her back. "She's a few screws loose."

Michaela looked up and wiped away her tears. "Thanks girls." she said half crying, half smiling. "I can't believe I tripped like that."

"Don't worry." Nikita said to her as she gave Michaela a brownie. "I saved you a brownie."

"Thanks sis." Michaela said gratefully as she ate it and smiled.

"You're a hero." Jazzmine smiled. "You know how many people wanted to go that to her?"

"Then why do people throw themselves on to her?" Michaela asked, curiously.

"No one wants to be on her bad side, do they?" Jazzmine smirked and that Michaela laugh.

"That's for sure!" Michaela said giggling and all three of them laughed.

"I'd wanna take you place next time and dump my lunch on her!" Jazzmine laughed.

"Yeah." Nikita agreed. "Did you see her face when the spaghetti landed in her hair?!"

"Yeah!" Michaela laughed and nodded. "She looked like a mop covered in tomato sauce!"

But just as they were celebrating, Cray came in the bathroom with her friends, Vivienne the Fox and Lisa the Squirrel. Cray was still covered with Michaela's lunch and it didn't help that she was still mad about that.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Steps, trying to make up with her emo friends." Cray said with her arms crossed.

"Cray, why don't you use that mop on your head to clean you up?" Jazzmine mocked and she, Michaela and Nikita ran out laughing like hyenas.

~The next day at school...~

Michaela and Nikita were walking down the hallway when they heard the school paperboy, announcing the new issue of Emerald Weekly, the school's weekly newspaper.

"Read all about it!" he announced. "Cray the Crow got splattered with food!"

Michaela and Nikita giggled a bit, got a copy of the paper and they both read it laughing but mostly at the picture of Cray covered in food head to toe. Jazzmine came by, reading the same copy in her hands.

"How does it feel like to be a celebrity?" Jazzmine asked Michaela smiling.

"Awesome!" Michaela said nodding. "Maybe high school isn't gonna so bad at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heartbreaker and Flirter

In between classes, Michaela, Jazzmine and Nikita walked together in the hallway then Nikita heard something.

"Hey, you girls hear that?" Nikita asked them. Jazzmine and Michaela stopped and listened. They heard voices coming from one of the corridors, they crept slowly towards it and they saw Cray and Michael, but it looked like Cray was actually flirting with him and Michael was smiling.

"That witch!" Michaela hissed under her breath watching Cray giggling and twirling her hair and her own brother actually smiling at that.

"Traitor!" Nikita added, really cross then she noticed that she, her sister and Jazzmine weren't the only ones spying on them. She saw a purple female fox looking sadly at Michael and Cray. Nikita recognized her, she was the same fox that Michael sits next to on the bus and she heard about her from Michael, since they are partners in bio class, her name was Abigail. She was a twin tailed fox with a mix of blue violet and yellow hair and amber eyes. She was also wearing a red T-shirt with a brown vest and capris, grey gloves and yellow polos.

Abigail left the scene crying and Cray and Michael didn't notice a thing. Nikita nudged Michaela and Jazzmine. Jazzmine was oblivious as to what happen as soon as Michael and Cray left.

"What's that all about?" Jazzmine asked the two of them, still oblivious as to what happened.

"Don't you see?" Nikita asked her with a perplexed look on her face.

"Nope." Jazzmine said, shaking her head. "All I saw was a purple fox running away when she saw those two flirting…" then Jazzmine paused and then went "Oh…" when she realized that was what Nikita was talking about.

"I can't believe that our big brother is flirting with Cray!" Michaela fumed.

"Wait, he's your brother?" Jazzmine asked a little surprised. "Well he's lost."

"I feel sorry for Abby though…" Nikita said a little sympathetic, thinking about the purple kitsune. "Did you see the way see the way she was looking at Michael?"

"They talk to each other in bio class." Michaela explained. "They're also lab partners but they aren't really a thing."

"Do you think we should talk to her?" Jazzmine asked.

"We should." Michaela nodded. "She must be really hurt."

All three of them went to look for Abigail and then they heard crying from the janitor's closet. Nikita opened it and saw Abigail sitting on the floor crying.

"Abigail, you OK?" Michaela asked feeling sorry for her.

"Well, I just saw the popular girl in school flirting with my crush and he's smiling." Abigail commented, still crying. "Otherwise, no, I'm not."

"You're in love with our brother?" Michaela said trying to cover her shock at Abigail's confession.

"Yeah." Abigail nodded with a tear stained face. "I know we've only know each other for a few days but I somehow fell in love with him."

"Dry your eyes Abigail." Michaela instructed her and Nikita tore off a bit of toilet paper and dried her eyes. "It makes no sense crying over that."

"She's right." Jazzmine nodded and agreed with Michaela. "If you just let Cray take Michael, you won't get him. You have to fight for him."

"Thanks girls." Abigail smiled. "You girls really are great to talk to."

"Thanks." Nikita smiled. "Our brother says so too."

"And you're right." Abigail said with new determination and hope in her voice. "I gotta fight for him."

"That's the spirit!" Michaela cheered on, but then she looked at her watch and freaked. "My Chaos! We're late for class!"

Then all four girls screamed and panicked as they ran in random directions to their classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Biology Class Partners

In biology, Michaela was seated next to Abigail, Abigail was next to Michael and unfortunately, Cray was next to him too. They were learning about how plants and animals reproduce when Michaela saw Abigail giving a few small glances at Michael with some tiny blushes in her cheeks. Michaela giggled a little bit, but that ended when Cray had a day-dreamy look and a goofy smile on her face when she looked at Michael. Michaela thought it was beyond disgusting, especially when she was twirling her hair around and around and around her finger. It was making her dizzy. Nikita was two seats behind Cray and was sitting next to her new friend, Shareena the Goth Bunny; she was a white rabbit with black hair, black at the tips of her ears and a black patch on her left eye.

Then the teacher, Mrs. Safire, a blue echidna with green tipped dreadlocks in a ponytail, announced that she putting everyone in teams of two to a project of how plants reproduce themselves. All groups are required to do a presentation of where a plant comes from, how did the seeds or spores are produced, how they get from one place to the other, what they grow into and do an example of a plant life cycle. Then the adult echidna looked at a clipboard she was holding and called out the names of people they are partnered with.

"OK, to start this off." Mrs. Safire began as she peered into her clipboard. "Michael will be partnered up with Abigail."

"All right!" Michaela said to herself as she saw Michael and Abigail highfived and she smirked a bit with the ticked off look that Cray has when she realized that Abigail is Michael's partner.

"Shareena Bunny with Nikita." Mrs. Safire continued looking at the paring list. Nikita and Shareena did a brofist because they wanted to be partners anyway, the teacher continued with her list until she got to the last pair that made Michaela want to do a barrel roll.

"And Michaela, you're with Cray." Mrs. Safire finished off. Michaela wanted to say "What the hell?!" in front of the class but instead, she facepalmed and said to herself. "Oh, Mother of Chaos…"

Cray immediately got off her seat and spoke loud and bold. "Mrs. Safire, can't I be paired up with Michael?"

Michaela though it was a good idea since she didn't wanna be stuck with snobby Cray as a bio partner. She wanted someone, besides Michael to be Cray's partner because she knew that this is Abigail's chance to win him over. But Mrs. Safire shook her head and changed her usually pleasant tone to a hard one with Cray.

"No, Ms. Crow." Mrs. Safire said sternly which gave everyone goosebumps. "I pick the lab partners for this assignment and that's final, but if you're going to complain about how I choose assignment partners, I suggest either you go out back to clean the rat cages or…Sit down…Now!"

And that was that for Cray as she sat down in her seat, rather meekly and gave Michaela the evil eye like it was her fault Mrs. Safire nearly put her in rat cleaning duty. Michaela just rolled her eyes and ignored her.

~After class~

Michaela was busy writing in her journal beside her locker. She felt like putting her thoughts, feelings and emotions on paper to get a better understanding of things.

"_Tuesday, September 11__th__." _ Michaela though sadly as she wrote in her journal. "_This just in…I'm stuck with Cray as a shitty lab partner…To think that my encounters with her can't get any worst…However, the good news is that she isn't with my brother, Michael. He's got Abigail as his LP (lab partner) and they're going to her house. I smell romance in the air for the both of them! 3 :) Abigail promised she'd give details of what she and he did. (NO, noting M rated :3) Besides, Michael would be much better with the girl next door that a spoilt CCP (Cute, Cool and Popular) girl like Cray. The thought of that crow, my bro's girlfriend/future wife, makes my stomach up chuck. _ Anyway, that crow will have the nerve to diss me, mess with my stuff and do NOTHING WHATSOEVER with the project, she'll be on the phone blabbing how great she is to her friends and beg, no, ORDER ME, to give her answers to questions the teacher might ask when the project's due! Anyway, Jazz and I are meeting up after school before we temporarily separate and survive Cray's squawking during the week the project has to be built. Wish me luck..._"

Michaela put up her journal in her locker and got her books ready for her next class, but when she closed her locker door, she saw Cray standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Cray." Michaela said sheepishly as she saw the angry looking crow giving her a death glare through her golden eyes.

"Listen up, Nikita." Cray began, pointing a finger at her but Michaela cut her short since the crow mixed up her name.

"It's Michaela." the brown hedgehog corrected. "Nikita is my sister."

"Whatever." Cray said, not interested in Michaela's correction. "Just don't get in my way when you do our project."

"Excuse me?" Michaela said placing her hands on her hips and giving her a disgusted look. "What'll you be doing Cray, while I'm doing the work?"

"Practicing, for the presentation of course." Cray said, all high and mighty and sticking her beck in the air. "And of course, giving myself a mani-pedi, talking to my gal pals Vivienne and Lisa, about this year's Fall Formal and trying to get that cute hunk of a hedgehog Michael away from that crybaby fox, Abigail before he asks her to be his date."

Michaela's face went into shock at that black bird's idea of a schedule, the mani-pedi and gal pal thing she gets, but stopping so low as to disrespect Abigail behind her back and stealing her brother from her?! Not and never gonna happen! Before Michaela had a nerve to punch the crow in her face, she unclenched her fist and plastered on a fake smile.

"Sounds like you've got everything down packed…" Michaela half said and half growled to Cray. Deep down she wanted to chock her long till she can't breath. Cray just smiled at Michaela's comment, flipping her hair.

"I know, don't I?" the crow said smugly as she opened her locker and put on some lip gloss on her beak. Michaela turned around so the crow won't see her rolling her eyes in annoyance. Only someone as vain as Cray would put on several layers of lip gloss and she doesn't even have lips, she has a beak!

"This is gonna be one rough week making a project." Michaela though to herself as she hurriedly went to her next class before Cray bugs her.

~After School~

Michaela met up with Jazzmine, Nikita and Shareena outside at the school fountain chatting then Michaela brought in Cray to the conversation.

"You should see her." Michaela said annoyed, talking about the crow. "She was actually putting on lip gloss and she doesn't even have lips."

"That girl's ridiculously vain, Michaela." Jazzmine told her as she sat on the fountain's edges, ignoring the sprays of water that hit her sometimes.

"I know it and I got some bad news." Michaela said shaking her head sadly, feeling bad to tell the news.

"What?" Shareena asked, worried that Cray might be up to no good.

"That crow is plotting to steal Michael away from Abigail!" Michaela said enraged. "She even called her a crybaby!"

"What a sneaky, cold hearted, dirty snake!" Jazzmine growled angrily. "No way is she gonna hurt Abby again!"

"That's my thoughts exactly." Michaela nodded in agreement. "Imagine my torture when I have to work "with" her for Bio class."

"Just put on your headphones, play your fave songs on shuffle and get the work done." Jazzmine instructed Michaela.

"Thanks." Michaela smiled. "You girls are the coolest friends ever."

All of them giggled and grouped hugged, no matter what happens, they're a super team. No one will ever stop them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Working on the Project

Later that afternoon, Michaela had to invite Cray over to her house to start the project for biology class. Cray gave a little sneer as she saw Michaela's house.

"This is your house?" Cray commented, looking at the building up and down.

"Sorry if I don't have a flat screen TV or indoor pool." Michaela told her sarcastically. "But try your best to feel at home."

But Michaela and Cray both thought at the same time. "Not likely…"

When they both went inside, they saw Mirage in the kitchen, getting dinner ready with an apron on her basic blue dress.

"Hi mom." Michaela greeted her mother.

"Oh, hi sweetheart." Mirage greeted her daughter, then saw Cray. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Cray." Michaela introduced the crow.

"And, we're not exactly friends." Cray corrected her. She and Michaela said at the same, "We're lab partners."

Mirage then looked at them and cocked an eyebrow and then said "Oh." like she knew what they were talking about.

"Well." Mirage said. "You girls go and do you project up in Michaela's room. I'm gonna be busy here getting dinner ready."

So, the two girls went upstairs and when Michaela showed Cray her room, she comminuted on it.

"OMG! This room is so cute! For a pig sty…" Cray commented, Michaela tried her best not to get hot under the collar then the brown and pink haired hedgehog booted up her laptop to search for helpful stuff on the Internet while Cray called up her friends and blabbed to them about the Fall Formal.

"Like, since that the Formal's coming up at the end of the school year." Cray blabbed, on the phone. "Guess who's gonna be the Fall Formal princess…again! I won the Fall Formal crown about five times in a row, there's no way anybody can take that title away from me…blah, blah, blah, me, me, me."

Michaela just wanted to slap her in her face because she was bragging about this stupid Fall Formal…and using her own phone to do so too! But Michaela put her earphones in her ears and listened to her favorite songs on shuffle, just like Jazz told her too do. Michaela smiled to herself as she worked on searching for some stuff on the Internet; with music in her ears, Cray was like a memory. Then Michaela thought to herself, "I wonder how Michael and Nikita are getting on…"

~With Nikita…~

Nikita and Shareena were busy with their project; Shareena was busy gluing seeds from different plants on a big piece of card along with the pictures of plants they grew into while Nikita was busy typing up their report.

"You know Nikita." Shareena said as she stuck a handful of sunflower seeds onto the card. "This project's kinda fun."

"Yeah, but remind me again why I'm typing out the report?" Nikita asked as she was typing up a storm on the computer while listening to Crush 40 songs on shuffle.

"Because you're a fast typist, and you got a huge vocabulary." Shareena answered as she finished off with the card and put it one side for the glue to dry. "But to tell the truth, I feel sorry that Michaela's stuck with Cray."

"Me too." Nikita said, thinking about all the torture Michaela's going through right now with Cray. "Let's hope that she took Jazzmine's advice."

"My guess she did." Shareena guessed, as she got up from the floor to see the report Nikita did for class. "You finished with the report?"

"A few paragraphs, yeah." Nikita told the white and black rabbit.

"Next time, I'll write, you can do the posters." Shareena offered Nikita. "Besides, we can finish this in less than three days."

"True that." Nikita smiled and soon she and Shareena were laughing like no tomorrow. Then they both stopped when Shareena asked the black hedgehog girl a question.

"Hey, I wonder how Abby's doing working with Michael?" Shareena asked Nikita, with a curious look on her face.

"My guess is." Nikita began to answer, as she started to type the report again. "That Abigail and Michael will be at her place working together and bonding."

"I hope so." Shareena said as she checked on the poster to see if it was dry. "This is one of many chances to win him over, before Cray manipulates him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Michael and Abigail's Bonding

With Michael and Abigail, they were at the purple fox's home where they were working on their biology class project. Michael was expecting a regular house or an apartment, like all the kids in the city; he wasn't expecting that Abigail lived in house that almost looked like a small mansion. Abigail told him that her parents are really rich and whatnot but they doesn't flaunt about with their money, they rather have their daughter learn to help herself and not spoil her. They were in Abigail's room doing their class project and then Michael asked the purple fox girl a question.

"Hey Abby." Michael asked her, looking at the purple fox. "How come you're so quiet in class?"

Abigail stopped what she was doing and didn't look at him for a whole five minutes. Michael felt like Abigail wanted to hide something, but the question is, what is she trying to protect?

He doesn't know, but whatever it is, he's gonna find out what. Then Abigail asked him her question.

"Hey Michael?" Abigail asked the green hedgehog.

"Yes?" Michael answered, looking at the purple fox; he looked into her eyes and noticed that Abigail has brilliant amber eyes. He thought they were beautiful, and they went perfectly with her purple fur and blue-violet hair.

"Why are you always flirting with Cray?" she asked him, a little serious and a little upset. Michael was a little surprised and shocked that Abigail asked him that question. So, he paused for a moment, trying to find the right answer to tell her.

"Well." Michael began. "You see Abigail…I admit that I like her a little bit…but…I don't think she's my type."

"Well, what is your type?" Abigail asked him, interested yet confused in the green hedgehog's confession. If he only likes Cray a little bit, why does he hang with her? Does this mean he's more interested in the purple fox that the black crow?

"My type." Michael explained to the purple fox. "Is that, I want someone who actually listens to me, has an interest in music and cares about my dreams."

"What is your dream?" Abigail asked, curiously, listening to Michael's every word. She felt like knowing him better, even more that just a lab partner…she wants him to see her as a friend…or something more…

"Ever since I was little, I dreamed of being a rock star." Michael told her, dreamily. "Travel the world, form concerts and hear my name reach number one."

Abigail giggled a bit, really amazed that Michael has really big dreams. In fact, she thought he's amazing to dream big and have high hopes for the future.

"That's an amazing dream you have." Abigail complimented him, still giggling.

"What's your dream, Abby?" Michael asked her. Abigail was deep in though, she hasn't quiet figured that one, but she does know one thing…

"Well…" Abigail began and blushed a bit; afraid her answer can be ridiculous. "…I dream that one day, when I finish school, graduate from college and have a great job, I would marry someone who loves me, with all their heart and soul, not for my money."

Michael was impressed with Abigail's dream; it was so beautiful and sweet, like her. When he though that, he blushed red when he though of Abigail being sweet and beautiful, but admits it was true. Abigail, from his point of view, was sweet, kind, understanding, a great listener and a great bio partner. Any guy would be insane not to love her, but the problem with Abigail is that she barely speaks to anyone besides him, his sisters and her friends. While they were working, Abigail accidentally dropped her iPod while she and Michael were making their presentation.

"Whoops!" Abigail giggled a bit for dropping it and reached for it, but Michael reached for it too and when their hands touched at the same time. They both slowly looked up at each other and blushed as they looked at each other eye to eye and feeling something strong between them. Michael then cleared his throat and shyly gave Abigail back her iPod.

"Uh, here's your iPod Abby…" Michael said, still blushing and looked away, not making any eye contact with Abigail's amber eyes.

"Thanks Michael." Abigail thanked and blushed at the green hedgehog. Michael simply looked back and smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Michael told her, he then looked at her computer desk and saw a picture of Abigail when she was four years old and two older foxes were with her. One was a beautiful, blonde female fox with amber eyes, like Abigail, and her caramel coloured hair was very curly and was put in a long, curly ponytail. The other fox was purple and had golden eyes and the tips of his tail and his two front hairs were blue violet. The female fox was wearing a white evening gown that suited her body and crystal drop earrings in her ears and the male was wearing a soldier uniform and was hugging both the blonde fox and young Abigail. This sparked Michael's curiosity, because the foxes in the picture may be her parents and he might an answer as to why Abigail's so quiet in school.

"Hey Abigail, who are the people in this picture?" Michael asked as he picked up and looked at the photo. Abigail looked up from her work and as soon as she saw the picture, her ears immediately dropped and had a really depressed look on her face and small tears in her eyes. Michael looked on waiting for an answer, but he felt a little sorry he asked who they were when Abigail had tears in her eyes.

"They're my parents…" Abigail finally managed to say, as fresh tears fell from her face just looking at the photo. Michael went by her side and hugged her, telling her it's gonna be alright, Abigail stopped sobbing for awhile and looked at Michael face to face.

"I'm sorry, Abigail." Michael apologized to the female fox, as they both looked at the photo. "I didn't know, I'm sorry I pushed that question. Maybe I should leave."

But just as Michael was ready to leave, he felt Abigail held his hand tightly and he immediately stopped and looked at her, she looked so scared and alone.

"Michael, wait." Abigail begged him. "Please stay, it's time I told someone the truth about me and my parents."

"OK." Michael said as he sat with Abigail and she held her photo of her parents. Michael held her free hand, giving her comfort and making her feel secure as she confessed about her childhood.

"My mother's name was Chloe, she was an actress/singer/model and my dad's name was Canis, he used to be in the army." Abigail said sadly, as she looked at the picture of her and her parents. "Before I was even born, mom told me that dad was away, fighting a war but he managed to get back home the day I was born. He was a really great dad, he was the best father I could ask for and my mom was really kind-hearted and sweet, she taught me everything she knows about being an actress, singer and model, but I prefer being a singer instead."

"So what happened to them?" Michael asked, looking at her while she stared at the photo in her hand. Abigail began to cry a little bit at the memory.

"My parents…they were killed by a psychotic murderer…" Abigail cried and held the photo close to her heart. "I was only four years old and he killed them both right in front of my eyes…I ran out of the house as fast as I could to the police and told my story even though I was panicking like mad. The police caught him and he was given a life sentence, but I was crying and screaming so much, they had to take me to the hospital to get sedated. I was in their for months until I was finally back on censured, they were going to put me in foster care but one of the police found my parents' will, leaving everything in this house to me if they died. The people at the social care come once a week to check on me to see if I'm OK until I'm eighteen…I tell them I'm fine…but…everyday for the rest of my life…I'm still dramatized about that incident…the only two people in the world, my parents…gone…" Abigail then cried some more, loudly at the terrible memory. Michael was shocked at poor Abigail's story; he even felt a few tears in his eyes. While she was still crying over her parent's death, Michael wrapped his arms around her feeling her pain and comforting her. He could only imagine how Abigail's life was like when her parents were taken from her at just a young age.

"Abby, I'm so sorry." Michael whispered in her ear. "I had no idea you went though all of that pain at just a young age."

"Don't be sorry Michael." Abigail told him with a smile, even though she still has tears in her eyes. "I'm actually glad that you're here to talk to."

"Abigail, just to let you know, you're not alone anymore." Michael said as he held her close, making her blush a bit. "I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Michael, you're very kind." Abigail told him, kindly and gave a grateful smile and hug. Michael gladly returned the hug and felt something strong inside his heart, he felt like he wanted to do anything to protect her and make her feel safe and secure from anyone or anything that would dare hurt her. He didn't know why, but he knows one thing…he's somehow falling in love with Abigail…


End file.
